<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween in HELL by neorenamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319615">Halloween in HELL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon'>neorenamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Other, Public Nudity, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Dust cons (cough cough) convinces Vaggie to go Trick or Treating with him... much to her regret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween in HELL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>by neorenamon</p><p>"Tell me again why we're doing this?!" asked Vaggie.</p><p>"What?" replied Angel, "Trick or treating?"</p><p>"Yeah, that."</p><p>"It's fun showing off and getting treats," he mused as he looked at Vaggie.</p><p>"Why am I the Wicked Witch of the West?" she asked as she looked down at her sexy, skimpy black witch's outfit.</p><p>"So I can be Dorothy and Fat Nuggets can be my Toto," he mused as he cradled the miniature pig in his lower arms.</p><p>"My boobs are practically falling out of this thing," she grumbled.</p><p>"That's the point," he smirked, "Mostly it's the guys who get wrangled into passing out the treats, and nothing like boobage will get them to open up the Halloween Treat floodgates like that."</p><p>She was sure that if anyone was following them, they would be able to see her panties under the frill of the micro-miniskirt.</p><p>"Aren't we a little old for this?!" she protested.</p><p>"This is Hell, sweetheart," he replied, "How many children have you seen around here?"</p><p>"Almost none," she confessed.</p><p>"Halloween would be impossible if only children went out to Trick or Treat, so no one's gonna cry if adults do it too," he smirked, "and don't forget that I get all the drugs we collect."</p><p>"Don't you forget that I get all the Candied Apples and Werther's Original Hard Candies," she replied as she thought, '<em>Charlie loves those so much... they're almost as sweet as she is.</em>' She blushed a bit as she glanced away.</p><p>"Say," he said as he looked past her, "Is that Alastor and Charlie over there?"</p><p>She glanced over and noticed the two were together. It took a moment for her to realize they were dressed as Flynn Rider and Rapunzel from the Disney movie Tangled. She couldn't help but notice Charlie was trailing about 20 feet of golden blonde hair behind her.</p><p>"<strong>Oh my,</strong>" mused Angel, "Isn't she the bold one?"</p><p>In spite of the hair around her, Vaggie quickly realized what Angel meant. The only thing Charlie was wearing was the wig.</p><p>"Wait a minute!" she hissed, "There's no nudity in Rapunzel!"</p><p>"I wonder if Alastor even knows anything about the movie..."</p><p>"¡¡Debería estar con ella en lugar de ese maldito ciervo demonio!!" she cursed.</p><p>"Don't get your taco in a twist, babe."</p><p>Vaggie was too upset to even pay attention to his comment.</p><p>"Yeah, if Alastor was gonna kill Charlie and eat her, he wouldn't do it here," said a voice behind, "He's do it in a bayou camp deep in the swamps where no one would bother him."</p><p>They both turned to see Husk coming up from behind.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be wearing a costume or something?" he asked.</p><p>"I am," he replied with a burp, "It's the same costume I use every year: A drunken winged cat who wants more booze."</p><p>"Hey Husky," purred Angel, "You want me to give you a treat this year?"</p><p>"I ain't drunk enough for that yet," he replied, "but after a few more bottles of this..." He took a long swig of 'cheap booze'. "I'd toss both of your asses like a salad."</p><p>"I'm lesbian, dumbass," she hissed.</p><p>"Hello Lesbian Dumbass," he hickuped, "I'm Husk."</p><p>"¡Hijo de puta bastardo!" she growled.</p><p>"No, I'm not a <span class="u">Jehovah's Witness</span>," he growled, "and I'm insulted by any implication to the contrary... and you never want to know what I do to those who accused me of belong to <span class="u">The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints</span>!"</p><p>"What?!" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, the kitty is really blitzed," muttered Angel as he waved away the alcohol fumes away from his non-existent nose.</p><p>Husk belched loud enough to be heard by everyone up to a block away.</p><p>"Let's make it a trio!" called Angel.</p><p>Vaggie just rubbed the bridge of her nose as if she had the most splitting headache imaginable.</p><p>Angel approached the door. He rang the doorbell as he shouted, "<strong>Trick or Treat, muthafucker!</strong>"</p><p>A 400 pound man with a growing bald spot on his head opened the door.</p><p>"Well ain't you all kinds of precious," he mused as he pulled out a big box of 'candy'. He was staring at their boobs as he dropped handfuls of treats into their plastic baskets.</p><p>"Hey dipshit," growled Husk as he waved his claws, "Got any booze?!"</p><p>"Hey honey!" he called into the house, "I'm getting an honest death threat here! Bring a jar of the good 'shine from the pantry and get a look at this ferocious beast!"</p><p>They waited a moment before an equally heavy woman came to the door. She looked like a hippo walking upright, but with huuuuge tracks'a'land as one might say.</p><p>Husk tipped his hat to her before belching again.</p><p>"Oh this one's a beast alright, Carl," she mused as she handed the jar to Husk.</p><p>"As long as it ain't no goddamn talking milkshake, meatball and fucking bearded large order of French fries!" hissed Carl.</p><p>When she hugged Husk, his head vanished into the chasm between her tits. The winged cat struggled in vain. He didn't want to drop the jar of moonshine after all.</p><p>"She has... a weakness... for cats," muttered the large man.</p><p>"Well we still kinda <span class="u">need</span> this one," replied Angel as he and Vaggie pried Husk from the affectionate woman's grasp.</p><p>"He's the Hotel's bartender," agreed Vaggie.</p><p>"I'm gettin' too old for this shit," muttered Husk under his breath.</p><p>"You're gettin' too old for any shit," replied Angel.</p><p>"Can you carry mah 'shine 'til..."</p><p>"Yeah yeah," she muttered as she stuffed the jar in the plastic pumpkin with the other 'treats'.</p><p>Husk yawned.</p><p>"Aw..." sighed Angel, "Kitty needs a nap..."</p><p>"What are you gonna do about it?" he grumbled.</p><p>"Oh, climb up on my back already," he replied as he crouched lower.</p><p>"Fine, but I don't owe you anything," the winged cat replied as he clambered up on spider boi's back and draped his arms around Angel's neck.</p><p>He used his lower arms to hold up Husk's legs as he mused, "You lucky this is my one good deed for the..."</p><p>Husk muttered something quietly that almost sounded like, "I love you, my angel..." Then he started snoring.</p><p>"He's asleep, isn't he?"</p><p>"Cats can sleep anywhere," chuckled Vaggie.</p><p>"He's lucky I like him so much."</p><p>"You can always put him in your bed," she replied, "and then act in the morning like he plowed you during the night."</p><p>"Oh that's so devious," he chuckled, "I love it! 'You don't remember making out with me, Husky?'"</p><p>The two chuckled darkly. Husk snored a bit louder.</p><p>"I think next year, I'm going out as Father Anderson from Hellsing," mused Angel, "and you can go out as Alucard's pet vampire..."</p><p>"I don't have the rack to pull off Seras," she replied.</p><p>"Padding," he chuckled.</p><p>"Besides, I know his lines better..." she said as she shifted to a more masculine tone, "<em>Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel. Be wise now therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little.</em>"</p><p>"That's pretty good."</p><p>"I watched it several times myself," she said, allowing a bit of pride to slip into her voice.</p><p>"Hmm... I can always be Alucard," he mused, "<em>Hm? Suddenly it reeks of hypocrisy in here. Oh if it isn't the Catholic church! And what's this? No little Timmy glued to your crotch? <span class="u">Progress</span>!</em>"</p><p>"You'd remember <em>that</em> line, wouldn't you?" she chided him, "and that's from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, by the way."</p><p>"Yeah... that version of Alucard is the best."</p><p>"Let's hit a few more houses and go home," she sighed, "I think I'm going to spend all night making Charlie forget about the trauma Alastor put her though this evening..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>